


The plan part2

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Fixing shit canon [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, aaron can finally talk to seb, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: "The world as he knew went blank for a second and he could swear he was dreaming. Because this cannot be real. It just cannot."Faith has some explaining to do, Aaron talks to Seb, and there's an instant bond between them that is hard to ignore.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Fixing shit canon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106672
Comments: 18
Kudos: 90





	The plan part2

“Faith? What are you doing hiding in there?” – asked Diane as she stepped out of the shop. It looked like Faith was trying hard not to be seen, as she peeked from the corner.

“Erm, nothing.” – she whispered, as she saw Cain walking by. He didn’t see her, and it was better that way. Their first meeting didn’t go down well exactly. But Diane caught the sight of Cain and put the pieces together.

“Ah, I see. Trouble with the family. You should’ve seen this coming.” – she said knowingly.

“Thank you very much for the helpful comment.” – grimaced Faith before she saw what Diane bought. – “Oh, you’re gonna see Seb?” – she asked judging by the stuff in Diane’s bag. – “That was quick.”

“Yes, I managed to convince Rebecca, it wasn’t easy. I’m still not sure if it’s a good idea.”

“It is.” – told her Faith. – “We want Aaron to be happy, and we need Seb for that.”

“What about your part of the plan? Robert? Have you reached out to him yet?”

“It’s a work in progress.” – said Faith – “I let you know. I gotta run, I don’t fancy a lynch mob here in the middle of the street.” – she said when she saw Chas walking down the street.

“MOTHER!”– she shouted as Faith practically ran towards the Mill. – “YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME!” – said Chas still shouting, going after her. – “Hey Diane.” – she smiled as she walked past her. Diane knew better than to get involved with their mess. Besides, she had somewhere important to be.

* * *

Faith managed to get away from Chas, but not for too long. A couple of hours later Aaron came home to her mother banging on his front door.

“Oi, what’s going on?” – he asked running up the driveway.

“My mother, your beloved grandmother. You know, the one you’ve been hiding from us?” – she asked giving her son THE look.

“Wait a minute, don’t get me involved with this.” – he said as he opened the door for her.

“You’re already involved, love! It’s family business.” – sighed Chas as she walked through the door.

“Oh Chas love, I didn’t know you were coming.” – smiled Faith jumping from the sofa.

“Hmm yeah, I’m sure you didn’t hear me banging on the door for the last 30 minutes.” – replied Chas.

“Look, I know you’re angry… I know you’re all angry… especially Cain….”

“ESPECIALLY CAIN!”– shouted Chas. – “How could you do that to him? To the family?” – she asked as Aaron just stood there feeling a headache coming. He was thinking about leaving them alone because he really didn’t wanna be a part of their shouting match when his phone started ringing. He hardly heard it through his mother’s voice, but when he saw Diane’s number he picked up within a second.

“Hiya Diane, it’s a bit loud in here, so feel free to shout.” – he said mainly to Chas and Faith, so they would turn the volume down. Obviously, Faith went quiet straight away, knowing exactly why Diane called Aaron. She could only hear Aaron’s responses, but it seemed like the plan was going well.

“What do you mean you broke down? Call the garage then.” – said Aaron and Faith just rolled her eyes. Unfortunately, Chas caught her doing it, and Faith knew she was onto her.

“A word, mother.” – she said stepping away from the couch and going to the kitchen. – “What’s going on?”– she asked looking at her, waiting for answers. Because she knew something was up. – “What have you done?”

“Nothing! How should I know? Ask your son.” – she said glancing towards Aaron. Chas wasn’t convinced.

“Alright, yeah I’ll be there in ten. Yeah okay, bye.” – he said hanging up. – “Gotta go. Diane’s car broke down.”

“And she called you?”

“Yeah, well the yard’s having a slow day anyway. I can go. Please don’t kill each other while I’m gone.”– he said grabbing his keys. As soon as he was out the door, Chas turned back to her mother.

“So? I’m waiting.”– she said with her hands crossed in front of her. Faith knew she had to tell her. Maybe that would also soften her up later. Because one thing she was sure of. There was a Dingle court waiting for her.

* * *

Diane, breaking down and calling him was weird enough, but it was also on Hotten road, so close to the village. Aaron had a feeling that something wasn’t right, but he tried not to think about it. These things can happen, he told himself, and obviously, Diane knows him better than anybody in the garage, so it’s obvious that she’d call him. Yeah, it’s nothing strange. At least that’s what Aaron said to himself as he parked his car, after spotting Diane’s.

“Diane, why did you call me? I'm not a mechanic anym....” - said Aaron before he stopped, completely gobsmacked. The world as he knew went blank for a second and he could swear he was dreaming. Because this cannot be real. It just cannot.

“I know pet, but I don't have their number, I have yours.” - she smiled – “And I didn't want Seb here to wait in the cold for hours. Right Seb?” – she asked looking at the little boy. He just nodded to Diane’s words and Aaron had to pull himself together. – “So, can you help us?”

“Yeah, can you help us?” – repeated Seb with an adorable smile on his face. Aaron had to concentrate very hard not to cry from happiness. It felt like a dream. He also knew he had to say something because he was speechless for minutes now.

“Erm, yeah, yeah, of course, I can help you.” – he smiled at Seb. – “So, what seems to be the problem?” – he asked turning away to have a few deep breaths, as Diane opened the door to get out.

“I’ll be right back Seb, I just need to have a quick word with Aaron, okay?”

“Okay.” – said Seb happily kicking his feet sitting in his car seat.

“Aaron…” - started Diane.

“What are you doing?” – asked Aaron with a low voice so Seb wouldn’t hear it.

“I thought you’d be happy to see him.”

“I am. I am happy, but Diane….” – trailed off Aaron. – “If Rebecca hears about this….”

“Don’t worry pet, we have a plan.” – she smirked.

“We? Oh… don’t tell me….”

“Yeah, it might have been Faith who came up with it first.”

“Brilliant.”

“Look, just… we’re here anyway, it’s a great opportunity to talk to the lad.”

“Yeah, and tell him what? Hi Seb I used to be your stepdad, but now I’m a nobody? I would’ve loved to see you after your dad went to prison but your mum’s forbidden it? That’s what I should tell him?” – he said upset.

“Aaron…”

“I HAVE TO PEE!!!” – they heard Seb shouting. They both realized that there’s a child present and that they shouldn’t argue over this now.

“I’m coming pet.” – said Diane as she walked over to get Seb out of the seat. – “I can walk you…”

“NO!!!” – he shouted. Oh yes, he was stubborn. For a second Aaron let his guard down and thought back to the days when Seb was living with them. There were times when only he was able to get through to him.

“How about me?” – he found himself saying without even wanting to…okay perhaps he wanted to. – “I promise not to look.” – he added just because he felt like it.

“Okay.” – nodded Seb waiting for Aaron to tell him where to go.

“Alright, we’ll be right back.”

“We have to go in there.” – said Seb pointing to a tree in the distance. – “So nobody would see.”

“Alright, but be careful, there are sticks in the ground, and it wouldn’t be good if you tripped over, right?”

“Okay.” – said Seb as they started walking.

A few minutes later they came back, and Seb practically ran to Diane.

“Did you know that Aaron was a mechanic a loooong time ago? It means he knows everything about cars! He told me."- he said smiling, then before Diane could answer he continued - "And... and did you know that he knew me when I was a baby?” – he asked being absolutely fascinated with the fact. Aaron just smiled looking at Seb who was busy looking at Diane waiting for an answer.

“Yes, I knew that. In fact, you spent a lot of time together.” - she said thinking how quickly they formed a bond. No surprise really, they were always as thick as thieves. 

“Really? I don’t remember.” – pouted Seb as he looked at Aaron.

“Don’t worry about it mate, you were very little.”

“What did we do?” – asked Seb obviously wanting to know more.

“Well, I used to help your dad, babysitting after you were born.”

“Did you know my dad then? – he asked and Aaron knew he should’ve kept quiet. He looked at Diane in fear. He had no idea how to answer that question.

“Erm…”

“Seb, why don’t you let me get you back to your seat.” – she tried distracting him.

“Aaron do it!” – he said and it wasn’t a simple ask. It was a demand. Diane looked at Aaron, smiling before she stepped away, so he could put Seb in the car. As he did it, he noticed a little toy truck next to the car seat.

“You still have this.” – he said smiling as he picked it up. It was meant to be a question, but it came out as a statement. Aaron remembered the day they went out with Robert and he saw this toy in a shop. He told Robert they should buy it for Seb. And he loved it. He used to play with it for hours.

“That’s my favorite toy. I got this forever ago.” – he said and Aaron chuckled.

“That long huh.” – he laughed as he gave it back to him.

“Mum said it was a gift from my dad. Did you know that?” – he asked as he held onto his toy.

“Yeah, I was there when he bought it for you.”– smiled Aaron. There was no point in lying.

“Really?” – asked Seb amazed. – “That means you know him?” – he asked and Aaron felt like there were knives stabbing his heart, while he was enjoying the pain. Because thinking about Robert still hurt, thinking about how Rebecca took Seb away, still hurt, but Seb being right there in front of him, asking questions, talking to him…. it was worth everything even the worst of pain.

“Yeah.” – said Aaron finally. – “I know him.”

“How?” – he asked with a typical curiosity of a child. – “Mum said he’s done something wrong so he had to go away for a very very long time. Did you know that?” – before Aaron could even open his mouth to answer Seb asked another thing – “Do you know where that place is? She never tells me.” – he sighed, and Aaron knew this must be a frequent topic in his life.

“I tell you another time. How’s that sound?”

“You promise?” – he asked with his big eyes boring into his – “Mum never tells me anything about him.”– he pouted.

“I promise.” – said Aaron before he could realize what this meant.

“Alright pet, I think we should go now.”

“But he didn’t even fix the car!”– said Seb. Smart kid, thought Aaron as he looked at Diane shaking his head.

“You’re right, Aaron, could you have a look at it please?” – she asked as they walked in front of the car, where Aaron popped up the bonnet.

“Diane, do you realize what would happen if Rebecca knew I’ve talked to him?”

“Aaron, you’re family. She has to see that.”

“I’m nobody.” – he said trying to sound calm. – “I love that kid, okay? That’s why I want the best for him.”

“And you think being with Rebecca is the best?” – asked Diane. Aaron didn’t answer.

“We’re done here.” – he said closing the bonnet and walking to the backseat where Seb was sitting. – “Hey mate, it was really nice to see you, you grew so much since I last saw you.” – he smiled.

“I’m sorry I don’t remember you.” – he said pouting again. He was so adorable, Aaron couldn’t resist to reach out and ruffle his hair. – “Sometimes mum doesn’t remember things either.” – he said probably don’t even understanding what he just said. Aaron briefly looked at Diane before he cleared his throat.

“It’s okay, but hey, promise me you’re gonna take care of that toy of yours ey?” – he said pointing to the little truck before he had a sudden idea. He knew it was a bad one but… he wasn’t thinking straight. – “Wait a minute, I think I have something for you.” – he said rushing back to his car. At this point, Diane was curious too. A few seconds later Aaron got back, with a little yellow toy bulldozer in his hand. – “Here.” – he said giving it to Seb.

“Woah!!” – awed Seb clearly liking the toy.

“It’s yours.”

“You give it to me? To keep?” – he asked as he looked at the toy.

“Yeah, it was yours before so…”

“Really? Was it from my dad?” – he asked.

“Erm… no… erm I… I got this for you. You played with it loads.” – said Aaron before he stopped himself. He almost told Seb it was from the time they lived together. To cover himself he asked instead – “Do you like it?”

“Yeah, it’s so cool!” – he said and Aaron smiled at him.

“I’m glad.” – he said before he looked at Diane. – “I’ll be off then. Take care. Bye Seb.” – he said before he took one final look at the boy. – “Diane, we still need to talk about this.” – he said to her before he turned his back and walked back to his car. He didn’t wait for an answer. And Diane knew he was right.

“Bye Aaron.” – waved Seb, too busy with his new toy to see Aaron walking away. Maybe it was for the best because if he was looking, he would’ve seen him wiping the tears from his face as he got back to his car, and drove away.

**Author's Note:**

> it's a slightly longer chapter, and in the next one, there will be a Robert appearance.   
> please let me know what you think


End file.
